1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an embossing roll and, more particularly, to an embossing roll utilized to emboss floor covering products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,883,185 teaches the use of plural sleeves locked together with a pin 5 and held in place by nuts on a threaded mandrel. Additional pins 14 and 15 are utilized to lock the sleeves together and there is a snug fit between the mandrel and the embossing sleeves.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,632 teaches the use of cooling water with a steel mandrel having a copper embossing surface.